


《我想成为你的夏天》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 精灵！伊万x矮人！魔笛的蘑菇情缘。





	《我想成为你的夏天》

【万笛】《我想成为你的夏天》[AU]

 

_[伊万.拉基蒂奇x卢卡.莫德里奇]

_[From 绯轮]

…

请允许我成为你的夏季，当夏季的光阴已然流逝

…

这是一个美丽的地方，巨大的树冠几乎遮住头顶的天空，金色的阳光被树叶剪成不同的形状，流淌下来落在皮肤身上十分暖和舒适。树荫下是丛生的灌木，开着不知名的娇艳花朵，爬山虎沿着山壁群生而上，风吹过时落下细碎的影子。

莫德里奇放轻了脚步，如果不是偷偷溜进精灵一族的领地，他想自己是会认真欣赏眼前景色的，他在心里说着抱歉，将手里提着的竹篮放下。现在正是多雨的时候，精灵们所居住的森林里冒出了各种或鲜艳或朴素的蘑菇，莫德里奇的手指小心地避开红得艳丽的毒蘑菇，将无毒的蘑菇摘下来放进自己的竹篮里。

草地上的水汽尚未完全化去，在那里蹲得久了，莫德里奇的裤脚也被洇湿，他数了数篮子里蘑菇的数量，将手里的这个放进去，最后一个，他想着，将离得远些的一个蘑菇摘在手里，还没等他把它放进篮子里，一片阴影突然罩下来挡住了身边的阳光。

眼前的精灵背着一张弓和箭筒，弓箭尾部的羽毛修剪得极其整齐，他的脸色很平静，莫德里奇从他的眼睛里看见了惊讶，但他的手还放在外套的衣袋里，似乎一点也没有取下自己弓箭的意思。

莫德里奇的第一反应是将还拿着蘑菇的手背在身后，但这样也无济于事，那一篮子偷摘的蘑菇就放在他身前，“对不起！”他飞快地站起身，精灵似乎有开口的想法，但嘴唇刚动了动便被莫德里奇打断，“我这就离开！”

精灵都这么高吗，莫德里奇不合时宜地想着，虽然身为矮人族的一员，身高本就不出众，但眼前这个精灵自己只到他的胸口，还是让莫德里奇有些挫败。尽管心里舍不得，莫德里奇还是飞快地将手里最后那个蘑菇丢进了地上的篮子里。

“其实没关系……”精灵走进些，一边说一边伸手想要安抚处于慌乱之中的莫德里奇，手刚碰到后者的肩膀，莫德里奇便身手灵巧的后退了好几步，重新拉开两人之间的距离。“谢谢你不怪罪我。”那就说明他应该不会将箭头对准自己了，莫德里奇松了口气，“但我该走了。”他没忘记自己还在精灵的领地里，不仅偷跑进来还偷摘别人的蘑菇，还是离开得越快越好。

精灵想要追上他，只是刚迈开一步便不小心踩到湿滑的苔藓险些摔倒，一贯以优雅敏捷著称的精灵手忙脚乱的稳住自己，莫德里奇又连说了两句抱歉，也不知道他有没有听见。

慌不择路，就是形容莫德里奇现在的状态了，他记得来时候的路，却因为被发觉而无心去顾及地上的异样，他听见身后的精灵焦急地说了一声小心，还没等他意识到发生了什么，腿上传来的疼痛已经让他整个人都倒在了地上。

精灵加快脚步小跑到他身边，“别动，别动。”他按住莫德里奇想要移动箍在腿上的金属的手，“这是之前为了狩猎设置的陷阱，”精灵解释道，“对不起，我没想过你会踩上去。”说着他拿出一个小瓶子，将里面的粉末洒在莫德里奇的伤口上，几秒种后那种火灼般的疼痛消退了不少。

莫德里奇抿抿嘴，“其实你不用管我，”他说道，挣扎着坐起来，“是我活该。”尖齿状的金属片还在皮肉里，精灵的药的确不错，他应该能支撑到走回家。精灵看穿了他的意图，手按在他的肩上阻止他起身的意图，一脸的严肃，“这个必须要马上处理。”他看到莫德里奇因为疼痛而轻微颤抖的嘴唇，声音柔和下来，“你之前来摘蘑菇，我说过没关系，所以扯平了。现在你因为我之前的陷阱受伤，那就是我的错，我要负责才行。”

这是什么逻辑？莫德里奇愣在那里，但好像又说得没错。“哦对了，我叫伊万.拉基蒂奇。”听到对方自报姓名，莫德里奇下意识地回答，“卢卡.莫……啊！”突然的疼痛生生卡住了他的话，拉基蒂奇已经解开了陷阱的开关，将它从莫德里奇的皮肉里退出来。“抱歉，他们说如果在对方分心的时候做这种事会不那么疼。”

“好像没什么用。”莫德里奇的脸皱在一起说道，他在伤口附近摸到了温热的鲜血，是刚才取下陷阱时涌出来的，药力很快又压制住了疼痛，让他找回了更多的神智，“我叫卢卡，卢卡.莫德里奇。”

拉基蒂奇撕下一块布料简单包住伤口，“我家里有药和纱布，我可以帮你包扎。”他说道，在莫德里奇拒绝之前补了一句，“如果不及时治疗你可能会晕在回家的路上。”莫德里奇看着拉基蒂奇满脸的真诚，再看看血好像还没有止住的伤口，垂下脸，“那麻烦你了。”

精灵一只手扶住他的肩膀，另一条手臂越到莫德里奇的腿下勾住连接腿部的膝盖，两人之间几乎成了零距离，莫德里奇都能感觉到他的气息落在自己的头顶，然后他就被拉基蒂奇稳稳地抱了起来。

这个姿势实在是太过亲昵了，莫德里奇的小臂抵在拉基蒂奇的胸口，“谢谢你，还是把我放下来吧，我能走过去。”拉基蒂奇并没有放下他，提醒道，“首先，你觉得不疼只是因为药粉缓和了疼痛，一旦药效过去你可能站不起来，更何况你也不能再给伤口增加负担了。”他又补充道，“而且你可能不知道，精灵的房子是建在树上的。”

说得有理有据，莫德里奇只能选择放弃，“……好吧。”拉基蒂奇走了几步，不自然地咳了一声，莫德里奇看见他的耳廓泛起了粉色，“你如果抱住我的脖子，会轻松一点。”说话间他并没有放慢脚步，阳光镀在他的侧脸上，莫德里奇看得入神，听到他说的话之后莫德里奇没由来的慌张，移开了视线，将手臂绕上拉基蒂奇的脖子。成了十足的依赖姿势。

莫德里奇有过不少精灵族的客户，但精灵一向注重隐私，不喜欢让外族人进入自己的家，这是他第一次见到精灵住的树屋，建立在粗大树干交错的树枝上，没有梯子，只一根枝条蜿蜒而下，莫德里奇猜那就是精灵用来上树和下树的，也难怪都身手敏捷。

他感觉到拉基蒂奇抱住自己的手紧了紧，精灵的几个起跳间便已经跃上了树干，站在了家门前。他示意莫德里奇帮着开门，走进去之后小心地对方放在了沙发上，又从旁边拉过一把椅子将他受伤的腿放在上面，然后才放下自己的弓箭。

在拉基蒂奇去拿药和纱布时，莫德里奇环顾了一下他的家，和自己的家一样，标准的单身汉住所，不大却也整洁，桌上有几支还没有制作完成的利箭。莫德里奇暗暗发誓以后无论如何都决不能再偷摘蘑菇了，不仅违背良心，还害人害己。

正想着，拉基蒂奇已经拿着东西过来，还端来一盆浸着帕子的清水，他小心地用剪刀剪开那片扎住伤口的布料，注意到莫德里奇的皱眉，忙不迭地说我会更轻点。伤口还没有完全止住血，拉基蒂奇撒了些止血的药粉上去，每个动作都要看看莫德里奇，生怕弄疼了他。反倒是莫德里奇笑了，“没关系的，我没那么脆弱。”止血之后拉基蒂奇将帕子拧干，擦拭干净他皮肤上凝结的血污，然后再涂上药，精灵的药方一向不外传，莫德里奇也不好问，只觉得涂上去之后凉凉的倒是很舒服。“这个药涂了之后，几天伤口就会长好。”拉基蒂奇说道，将纱布一圈圈缠绕在莫德里奇的伤口上。

刚上完药的伤腿还不能轻易挪动，拉基蒂奇干脆坐在地上和莫德里奇闲话，他并没有问莫德里奇为什么要来偷摘蘑菇，让莫德里奇很感激。“其实我听说过你，”几句话之后拉基蒂奇说道，“我的朋友曾经在你那里打造过工具，他说矮人的手艺真的很好，用起来很顺手。”

突然的赞扬让莫德里奇低下头勾起嘴角，“谢谢。”他抬头后说道。矮人制作武器的工艺一直名声在外，他来这里有一段时日了，除了帮附近城镇的人类打造武器或者工具之外，偶尔也会有精灵来下订单，不过今天的事情过去之后他怕是不会再接到精灵族的订单了。

拉基蒂奇仿佛看出来他在想什么，开口道，“今天的事我不会说出去的。”他迎着莫德里奇不解的目光耸耸肩，“精灵不喜欢别人随意进入领地不假，但我想你一定有自己的原因。”他的目光在莫德里奇的伤口上划过，“而且也已经付出了足够的代价。”

他们又聊了几句，莫德里奇尝试着动了动腿，虽然还不能活动自如，但比之前好多了，拉基蒂奇也不强留他，将装着药的小瓶子给他让他要记得按时换药。莫德里奇走到门口，意识到没有精灵那样敏捷身手的自己现在是悬空在一棵大树上，还拖着一条伤腿。他回过头对拉基蒂奇不好意思地笑笑，后者心领神会，微微蹲下来用手臂抱住他的膝盖窝，莫德里奇这次没让他提醒，很自觉地搂住了他的脖子，让拉基蒂奇带自己到树下。

拉基蒂奇是个体贴的精灵，担心莫德里奇单独离开遇上别的精灵可能会被当作入侵者，便主动提出送他到森林的边界。

离开精灵领地之前莫德里奇指着不远处的房子，告诉他那是自己家。“欢迎你来做客，”他说道，“如果你想打造什么东西，我可以给你打折。”拉基蒂奇的食指点点自己的额角，“我记下了。”他又担心地看向莫德里奇的腿，“你确定不用我陪你到你家。”莫德里奇摇摇头，“不用，我还没有这么虚弱。”

走了两步他又回过头，“蘑菇的事，我想再次向你道歉。”拉基蒂奇眨眨眼睛，“什么蘑菇，我怎么不记得了。”说着他挥挥手，“快回去吧，一会天黑了路不好走。”

莫德里奇以为自己的腿会瘸上几天，但第二天就能活动自如了，除了伤口没有完全长好之外，一点看不出他被陷阱伤过。莫德里奇没有给自己更多的休养时间，他还有好几个订单要完成。四天之后莫德里奇的伤已经完全好了，拉基蒂奇给他的药还剩下一点，莫德里奇将它放在了橱柜的最上层，不看见它，就不会去想更多关于它的主人的事情。

第五天的时候有一只千纸鹤振着翅膀落在莫德里奇的窗前，莫德里奇将它展开，信纸上询问他的伤口是否痊愈，以及今晚自己能否到他家里做客，落款是伊万。莫德里奇抓过一旁的笔回复道：伤口已经痊愈，感谢你的药。欢迎你来做客。他想了想，又在后面添上了具体时间，最后落上自己的名字。写完那张纸便自己跳起来折成了千纸鹤的样子，像来时一样振着翅膀飞走了。

拉基蒂奇准时敲响了莫德里奇的家门，打开门之后先是一束花撞进眼里，花的主人却只看得见半张脸，拉基蒂奇递给他一束开得正好的月季，局促地用手摸着自己的后脑勺，另一只手不知道往哪里放，“我不知道你喜欢什么，就挑了开得最好的月季过来送给你。”花蕊里的幽香一缕缕散发出来，让莫德里奇加深了笑容，“谢谢，我很喜欢，快进来吧。”莫德里奇从来没想过自己会和精灵有什么除了生意之外的关联，所以门框是完全按照自己习惯的高度设置的，使得拉基蒂奇要弯腰才能进来。

莫德里奇的家里单独辟出来一个工作间，方便他为顾客打造武器，他注意到拉基蒂奇的目光，让他随便参观，只是小心别被伤了手；自己则去找了一个花瓶将月季插进去注上水，再将准备好的晚餐摆上餐桌。

吃饭时他们谈到人类的商队，精灵喜欢他们带来的美酒，而矮人所打造的武器或是工具则在人类之间供不应求。拉基蒂奇注意到莫德里奇在提到矮人族的武器时脸上一闪而过的厌恶，结合矮人各族部之间常年战争的传闻，他也可以理解。

“你怎么会想到这里来居住呢？”他本可以住在前面的城镇上，这样还会有更多的生意，但莫德里奇选择了这里，虽然是山清水秀的好地方，但过于僻静了。“这里风景很好，”莫德里奇回答道，“也不会被很多人打扰。人类碍于精灵的领地意识不愿意过来，所以我会去镇上接一些订单，足够生活了。”

拉基蒂奇才注意到他的手上有常年打造器具所造成的硬茧和细小伤口，被衣袍包裹的莫德里奇看上去也许有些瘦弱，但拉基蒂奇能够想象到他流畅的手臂肌肉线条，否则如何能打造出那些厚重的武器。

现在是春天，森林里最好的季节，拉基蒂奇提议道可以带着莫德里奇进森林参观，莫德里奇摇摇头，提醒他自己会被当作入侵者。“如果我带着你，别的精灵就不会认为你是入侵者了。”拉基蒂奇说道，眼里装着沉甸甸的恳切。莫德里奇最终还是答应了，不过要在他完成手里这份订单之后，在拉基蒂奇以为这个话题告一段落的时候，他突然说道，“其实我最喜欢的季节是夏天。”拉基蒂奇点点头，将这点记在心里。

离开之前拉基蒂奇也邀请莫德里奇到自己家做客，莫德里奇想到他的树屋以及自己唯一能选择的上树方式就是让拉基蒂奇抱着自己，婉言拒绝了，“我的家随时欢迎你。”他说道。矮人族有自己的领地，而且战乱频繁，与外界交流不多，精灵一族更是长期深居简出，他看得出拉基蒂奇眼里的好奇，其实他的好奇心不比他少，只是掩饰得更好罢了。

拉基蒂奇来的次数逐渐变得频繁，每次来都会带上一些小礼物，莫德里奇收到过花，新鲜的浆果，一小罐蜂蜜酒，羽毛制成的工艺品，等等。尽管他每次都告诉拉基蒂奇这没必要，但年轻的精灵依旧乐此不疲。这使得莫德里奇单独做了一个柜子来放置他送的东西，除了浆果和蜂蜜酒，这些通常在拉基蒂奇离开前就已经进到他们的胃里了。

夏至的那天，按照精灵的传统，他们会聚在一起庆祝，莫德里奇知道这一点，所以可想而知他在夏至这晚听见敲门声时有多么惊讶。“你不应该在庆祝夏至吗？”他问道，“我偷溜出来了。”拉基蒂奇摆摆手示意这完全没事，“庆典有这么多精灵在，不会被注意到的。”没等莫德里奇问你来做什么，拉基蒂奇开口道，“你有空吗，我带你去一个地方。”

拉基蒂奇并没有带他去森林，相反领着他往旁边的山间走去，老实说，莫德里奇到现在才知道其实这一片地方不属于精灵们。这里没有森林里那些参天的树木，多是低矮的灌木，开着紫红色的小花，拉基蒂奇告诉他秋天会结出酸甜的紫色浆果，他们会用来酿酒。

走过灌木之后是一片宽阔的草地，莫德里奇不知道这是什么品种的草，长到他腰部的位置，好像在白天吸收了太阳的温度，夜间释放出来，落在皮肤上暖烘烘的。“这就是一定要让我来看的地方？”莫德里奇环顾四周，虽然他感念拉基蒂奇的好意，但并没有发现什么特别突出的地方。

“卢卡你喜欢萤火虫吗？”拉基蒂奇毫无预兆地问道，莫德里奇摇摇头，“我之前住的地方没有萤火虫。”拉基蒂奇看上去像是松了一口气，“你一定会喜欢的！”莫德里奇刚想说话，拉基蒂奇突然跑起来，手臂随着动作刮过一大片草茎，“伊万？”莫德里奇想追上他，刚往前跑了两步，便看见荧光点点从草丛里飞舞出来。

莫德里奇呆立在原地，看着萤火虫带着好看的尾光，像一片忽明忽灭的星星飞舞在两人之间；拉基蒂奇在他的对面说卢卡，夏至快乐。莫德里奇对上他的眼睛，觉得自己看到了最明亮的星星。

“你怎么找到这里的？”两人躺在草地上仰视天空时莫德里奇问道，“有一次迷路了，误打误撞在这里住了一晚。”他看着努力憋笑的莫德里奇，无奈道，“想笑就笑吧卢卡，是的这里离我家很近而我还是在森林里长大的，结果迷路了。”

等莫德里奇笑够了，他将手臂交叠起来垫在脑下，“今晚月亮这么亮，明天一定是个好天气。”他对着拉基蒂奇说道，后者赞同道，“夏至的这段时间天气都不错。”莫德里奇移开视线，看着紫罗兰色天幕上疏落的星子，“在我的家乡就不是。”

拉基蒂奇从没听过莫德里奇提起自己的家乡，他也无意去打听，现在莫德里奇主动提起，他在一旁安静地听着。“你应该知道，矮人居住的地方并不是那么适宜居住的，当然也有说正是这样的环境造就了矮人一族坚毅的性格。”

“那里的夏天很短，即便那是一年中最热的季节，也很少有艳阳天，时常在你还没意识到的时候夏天就结束了。但即使是这样，我还是最喜欢夏天了，因为很珍贵，所以连最好战的矮人也会放下武器，和平的度过一年中最难得的时光。”

“矮人一族内部征战不休，打造出来最精密的武器都用在了自己同胞身上。”莫德里奇闭上眼睛摇头，仿佛在甩开一段不好的记忆。

“所以你很少接制造武器的订单。”拉基蒂奇轻声说道，“是的。我曾经很希望这个世界上没有武器，尽管那样会令矮人族失去最重要的生意来源，后来发现实在是太不现实了。”

“再后来，我就离开家乡来了这里，”莫德里奇呼出一口气，指节蹭了蹭眼角，“这里真的很好，一年四季等长而分明，有很多我没见过的植物，即便是冬天也会有暖烘烘的阳光。”他摸摸拉基蒂奇柔软的金发，“还遇见了你。”只是家乡再不好，思念也总是根植在血液里去不掉的，所以莫德里奇之前才会冒险去精灵领地里偷摘蘑菇，那是他能找到的家乡和这里唯一的共同点。

“那你会回去吗？”拉基蒂奇问道，突然害怕听到莫德里奇嘴里的答案，莫德里奇没有立刻回答他，只是看着天空，任由拉基蒂奇一次次用视线描摹他的侧脸，最终他才说道，“也许会回去看看，但现在我的家在这里。”拉基蒂奇看到他眼里的笃定，知道他说的是真心话，心尖上那块石头好像突然崩散开，让他轻松了不少。“你不会后悔的。”他说道。

那次的夏至夜的相处很好的拉近了他们的距离，拉基蒂奇专门在自己居住的那棵树上准备了梯子，以方便莫德里奇来家里做客。附近的精灵都知道他有一个手艺精湛的矮人朋友，这使得莫德里奇可以自由出入森林，精灵们有时会请他帮忙制作一些东西。

莫德里奇一直以为精灵一族都十分高冷，但后来发现并不是，这是一个认定你可以信任之后便愿意接纳你对你敞开心扉的族群，秋天的时候他们甚至还邀请莫德里奇一起来参加丰收节，这是精灵们一年一度的重要节日，他们会燃起篝火，启开去年酿造的美酒，来庆祝今年的收获，祈福来年。

最终莫德里奇还是拒绝了，他还不习惯这样加入到另一个群体的聚会中去，他努力不去看拉基蒂奇失望的表情，对他说玩得开心。

拉基蒂奇在这个一年之中精灵最期待的日子里并不是很开心，他灌下了不少酒，舌头近乎麻木，分不出自己咽下的到底是今年新酿的蜂蜜酒，还是去年就存下的浆果酒，身边是饮酒哼歌的同伴，拉基蒂奇难得觉得有些孤独。

他有一个计划，一个以莫德里奇为中心而产生的计划，他想让莫德里奇来参与到自己族群最重要的日子里，他想让莫德里奇参与到自己的生活里，也想自己能被莫德里奇如此对待，不是一天，不是一段时间，是永远。

身边的精灵们开始围着篝火跳舞，有女性精灵来邀请他，被拉基蒂奇笑着拒绝，一旁同样喝了不少的同伴朗声道，“不用邀请他，今天他想要一起跳舞的人不在这里。”拉基蒂奇对着他扬了扬手里的酒杯。他突然想起了莫德里奇曾经说过的一句话：生命中最重要的是选择时机，时机对了一切皆有可能，即便是意外，时机对了也只会让人感到惊喜。

现在就是一个好时机，拉基蒂奇放下手里的酒杯，站起来缓缓吐出一口气，而他想让这变成一个美好的意外。

夜风并没有让他清醒，而是让他脑子里的酒精都发酵成了促使他行动的动力，他将热闹的晚会抛在身后，同伴的歌声随着他奔跑的脚步越来越远，他没有停歇，也不敢停息，怕慢下来自己就会丧失掉勇气。

最终他停在莫德里奇的家门前，里面还亮着灯，拉基蒂奇知道他是不会这么早睡觉的，敲门前他在想，卢卡现在在做什么，是在调整设计图，还是放下工作，捧着一杯热牛奶看才买到的诗集。他知道自己很快就会得到答案。

拉基蒂奇抬手敲门。

尽管有拉基蒂奇翘掉夏至夜庆祝的先例，但莫德里奇还是很奇怪他竟然会在丰收节的时候来找自己，他不止一次听到拉基蒂奇对每年的这一天的向往。他打开门，嗅到了拉基蒂奇满身的甜醉酒味。“我的天啊，你到底喝了多少。”他说道，没指望拉基蒂奇会回答自己，伸手想把他扶进屋，但喝醉的拉基蒂奇并不像平时那样听从莫德里奇的话，他甚至甩开了对方的手，只站在那里，认真道，“卢卡，我有话想对你说。”

莫德里奇知道他醉了，按理他不应该理会一个酒醉精灵说出来的话，应该直接把他拉进屋好好醒酒，但拉基蒂奇的眼神认真且清亮，让莫德里奇站在原地没有再动，“你说吧。”

“这些话本来是想在丰收节上对你说的，但你没有来，所以我只好过来告诉你。”拉基蒂奇说道，让莫德里奇无端产生了一点罪恶感。他没有打断对方的话，只安静的听着，并且随时准备接住可能醉酒倒地的拉基蒂奇。

“我想成为你的夏天。”年轻些的精灵用吟诗般的轻缓声调说道。

“我知道你的过去里，夏天短暂到转瞬即逝，所以请让我成为你的夏天。”

“我想给你夏日阳光一样的热情，想给你夏风般的惬意。”

“想带你看夏季开得最盛的花朵，想在每个夏至带你去山上看萤火虫。”

“曾经你的夏天时间很短，现在所拥有的夏天也会在浆果成熟时离开，但我不会。”

“我永远都会在你身边，不会走远，不会离开。”

“我想成为你的夏天。”

“只属于你的夏天。”

莫德里奇想要说话，但刚想开口，他突然发现喉头哽咽，堵得他说不出话。这是一个美妙的时刻，绝好的时机，绝对惊喜的意外，如果不是拉基蒂奇像是耗尽最后一丝力气一般睡过去，这个夜晚一定能够更加美好。

莫德里奇接住睡着的拉基蒂奇，精灵在他的怀里睡颜恬静，他知道拉基蒂奇现在听不见自己说话，但他还是认真地回答道，“好。”

好不容易将高出自己不少的拉基蒂奇搬到床上，莫德里奇累得瘫坐在床边的地板上，精灵看着沉，其实更沉。他的指尖在拉基蒂奇的脸上徐徐划过，最后落在他柔软的唇上，“你总是能给我惊喜。”他轻声说道。

拉基蒂奇是被宿醉的头疼唤醒的，他扶住头艰难地从床上坐起来，好一会才意识到这不是自己家。他看见了墙上挂着的画，用彩色的小石子堆出来的溪流山林的景色，是他送给莫德里奇的礼物之一，那这就是在莫德里奇家了。

拉基蒂奇揉揉自己的头发，想让自己想起更多的事。他当时很不开心，因为莫德里奇没有去参加丰收节，所以喝了很多酒，然后他就跑到莫德里奇家里来了。哦天啊，拉基蒂奇捂住脸，他应该没有说什么蠢话，做什么蠢事吧。

他的手掌在脸上搓了搓，他想表白想了整整一晚，所以……他表白了吗？拉基蒂奇感到十分挫败且惶恐，他记得在森林时的一切，记忆却唯独断在莫德里奇出现在他面前的时候。

“啊，你醒了。”莫德里奇走进来说道，递给他一杯蜂蜜水，“喝点吧，会让你舒服些。”拉基蒂奇一边喝水一边观察莫德里奇的神色，后者神色如常，既看不出自己昨晚是不是做了蠢事，也看不出自己是否表白。

他想问，但却不知道如何开口。莫德里奇拍了拍手，像是想驱散房间里弥漫开的尴尬气氛，“洗个澡之后来吃早饭吧，我做了你喜欢的煎蛋卷。”拉基蒂奇说好，莫德里奇收走了他喝得见底的杯子，离开前还不忘叮嘱他以后少喝酒，对身体不好。

冲澡的时候拉基蒂奇又恢复了些模糊的记忆，他记得自己对莫德里奇说了话，但说了什么，却又实在是想不起来，鉴于他一直心心念念着表白，所以很可能他把话终于说出口了，但真相只有莫德里奇知道，拉基蒂奇没有那个脸皮去直接问。

吃早饭时拉基蒂奇还在想要怎么试探一下莫德里奇，没等他开口，莫德里奇先说道，“我要离开一段时间。”拉基蒂奇抬起头，“去哪里？”莫德里奇用叉子拨弄着盘里的覆盆子，“有好几个地方，想去看看，顺便处理一点事情。我吃完饭就出发。”

直觉告诉拉基蒂奇，这场说走就走的旅行一定是因为自己，更确切的说，是因为昨晚自己对莫德里奇说的话。难道自己真的说了什么蠢话，让卢卡气到想要去旅行散心。拉基蒂奇的心里像是揣了只兔子，一蹦一跳搅得他浑身不安，但偏偏又不敢问出口，打破眼前还算融洽的气氛。

“那你什么时候回来啊？”目送莫德里奇离开前拉基蒂奇问道，莫德里奇歪着头想了想，“我也说不准，等事情做完了就回来。”

等待莫德里奇回来的这段时间，可以说是拉基蒂奇长这么大以来最为不安的一段时间了，他不断回想自己当时喝醉了到底说了什么，可每次都是一片空白；应该是没有说什么错话的，他安慰自己，但脑子里立刻又跳出来一个疑问，那莫德里奇又为什么离开呢。

莫德里奇回来的那天，拉基蒂奇的兴奋和紧张同时飙升到了极点。他收到了莫德里奇的信，提前在他的家里等他，拉基蒂奇围着莫德里奇家的餐桌不断转圈，给自己凝聚勇气。很快莫德里奇走进屋子，他看上去有一段开心的旅程，金棕色的头发随着他轻快的脚步短暂跃起又落下。

“我给你准备了礼物。”他说道，从身后拿出一把制作精良的弓箭递给拉基蒂奇，后者一眼便能看出这一定是莫德里奇亲手制作的，而且毫不怀疑这用上了他毕生所学。他接过那把弓，没有意识到自己变得结结巴巴，“可、可是你说过……”

——矮人崇尚等价交换，尤其是打造武器，无论关系多好，我们都是要收费的。

——不过也有例外，当我们认定谁，想要和对方共度一生时，就会亲手制作一件武器送给对方。

这是莫德里奇曾经亲口说的，他一直记得，所以出去这么些日子是为了制作这把弓，所以自己并没有惹他生气，所以这把弓是送给自己的，所以……

卢卡.莫德里奇想要和自己度过一生。

“伊万。”沉浸在因为惊喜而变得混乱的思绪里的拉基蒂奇听到声音抬起视线，他看见莫德里奇走得更近了些，自己弯弯腰就能吻到他的额头。

“伊万，成为我的夏天吧。”

曾经那晚的记忆涌进拉基蒂奇的脑海里，他终于想起自己说了什么，他的确是表白了，酒精催化出了他所有的心里话。而莫德里奇现在给了自己一个坚定的回应。

“很抱歉离开前没有对你说真正的原因，”莫德里奇看着还在呆愣中的拉基蒂奇耸耸肩，“但你看上去什么都不记得了，所以我不想太着急。”拉基蒂奇小声道，“我的确不记得了，还以为自己说错话惹你生气了，你才会走的。”

他听到莫德里奇的笑声，觉得自己耳朵开始发烫，继续坦白道，“我也想过自己有可能表白了，但第二天你看上去没什么特别的反应……”他慢吞吞的话被莫德里奇打断，“那是因为我以为你不记得了，怕你尴尬才不说的。”

“哦天呐。”莫德里奇的额头抵在拉基蒂奇的胸口上，后者小心地用手臂环住他的身体，不明白明明见的第一面就抱过了怎么现在反而还害羞了，“我们两个真的很傻。”

“没有，傻的是我，”拉基蒂奇反驳道，“喝醉酒来表白已经够傻了，不仅不记得说过的内容，也没有勇气问你。”

“好吧，我本来想说我们都傻，正好凑一对，既然你都这么说，那我想告诉你，我不嫌弃一个偶尔会犯傻的精灵。”尤其是他犯傻还是因为我的时候，这句话莫德里奇没有说出来。

下一秒，拉基蒂奇如自己所愿的吻上了莫德里奇的额头。

 

 

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 存档。


End file.
